


All the love

by twisch



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisch/pseuds/twisch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan had become mesmerized by the blonde the second he stepped through the door into the room for the read-through. Dean was flushed and nervous as he stepped into the room where Peter Jackson met him with a bright smile. Not even the notion that a relatively tall, brown haired, good looking man was standing a mere few feet away staring at him, could snap him out of it.</p><p>It had taken less than a week before they were practically best friends. Granted, it was easier that they got along since they were supposed to portray brothers after all. But it was more than that. With Dean, everything seemed easier. Aidan dared more, wanted more, gave more. And it scared the crap out of him. He’s never been this fascinated by another man before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this writing thing isn't completely new to me. But I haven't written and published anything in years, especially something like this - so have mercy on me.
> 
> Hopefully it's somewhat to your liking.

Aidan had become mesmerized by the blonde the second he stepped through the door to the room for the read-through. Martin cleared his throat discreetly and elbowed Aidan in the side. Aidan grunted and whipped his head around to look at the older man, who was now nodding at Peter. The director had spoken to him and Aidan had no idea what had been said because he was too busy staring at the new addition to their company. Averting his gaze he turned to Peter.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” he asked and the director chuckled before once again explaining what they were going to do. Aidan cursed himself quietly for his weakness to golden hair and blue eyes. Peter chose two scenes for Dean to try, the first one being when they first arrive at Bilbo’s house, and the second when they find the ponies missing.

 

After the read-through Martin and Aidan were allowed to go, as Peter walked over to Dean to discuss something. Aidan shot a glance at the blonde over his shoulder before Martin ushered him through the door. As soon as the door closed behind them he could hear Martin chuckle beside him as they made their way along the corridor.

 

“What?”, he asked “What’s so funny?”. Martin continued to chuckle, a hand on Aidan’s arm as they rounded the corner to the set, on their way to their trailers; shooting wasn’t starting until another hour or two.

 

“Don’t let him catch you staring. You might scare him off and then we might have to start searching for a third Fili”, the older man chuckled to himself again as Aidan cursed in return, and they neared the trailers.

 

“Oh, shut it”, Aidan retorted dryly as the light haired man turned off towards his own trailer, still laughing quietly to himself.  In truth, Aidan felt flushed and slightly embarrassed by the whole ordeal – even though he’d never admit it to his colleague. Instead, he slipped into his own trailer, tossing his shirt on the back of the small couch and sat down. He decided to pretend that the new, blonde actor didn’t have an effect on him – and offer to be his friend. At least, that’s what he told himself when he turned on the TV and pushed the lingering thoughts of a certain blonde deep into the back of his head.

 

He could do this.

 

\---

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

Dean was flushed and nervous as he stepped into the room where Peter Jackson met him with a bright smile. Not even the notion that a relatively tall, brown haired, good looking man was standing a mere few feet away staring at him, could snap him out of it. He twisted his hands as he was presented with a script, having forgotten to bring his own. He arranged his face into what he hoped was a confident smile as Peter described the first scene and was too enveloped in looking at his lines (ones he’d seen several times already) to notice that Peter’s attention had shifted for a second or two before it was back on him.

 

After the read-through Peter sent his co-stars out of the room so that he could talk to Dean about getting fitted for the costume and filming. His agent had taken care of the details of the contract, because Dean couldn’t concentrate long enough to make sense of it. He’d gotten the part. He was the new Fili! And he would have the opportunity to work with Martin Freeman, Ian McKellen, Peter Jackson and a whole group of incredible actors in these movies. Around 1 o'clock Peter showed him to the temporary dining hall to grab some lunch before fitting and makeup. Only a few minutes after sitting down however, Peter was up and chasing again, leaving the Kiwi alone at the table.

 

“Hello!” somebody thumped down in front of him, making him jump where he sat. A dazzling smile was sent his way and he could swear his heart skipped a beat. He faintly recognized the man as the tall dark-haired one from the read-through, but he’d been so focused on not screwing up that he’d not noticed exactly how stunning the man was.

 

“Hi!” he offered and gently smiled back, receiving an even bigger smile from the taller man.

 

“I’m Aidan Turner”, he said in a slight accent that Dean identified as Irish, holding his hand out. Dean wiped his hand on a napkin and grasped the hand firmly in his own.

 

“Dean. Dean O’Gorman”, he replied before retracting his hand, careful not to let it linger any longer than what was normal.

 

“What’s up, mate?” Aidan grinned and reached across the table to steal a cracker from Dean’s tray. Dean’s eyebrow arched as he followed the movement when Aidan put the cracker in his mouth and bit off.

 

“Not much, Mr. Turner”, Dean replied politely, causing Aidan’s eyebrows to arch in return, before laughter filtered through the air.

 

“Hahah, oh god… Mr. Turner? Call me Aidan, mate.” He chuckled and Dean’s cheeks dusted with a light red color. He’d been so entranced with staring at the way Aidan’s slightly too long locks fell into his eyes and the way he shook them away to really think about what he was saying.

 

“Oh, right”, he shrugged and smiled bashfully before Aidan went into a rant. Dean was so busy focusing on how to rid himself of the blush, that he didn’t realized that Aidan was talking to him until little less than halfway through his harangue.

 

“-so, we were thinking, me and the lads, that you need a proper welcome. And I mean, we’re not going to force you into anything you don’t want, so don’t worry if you want to say no. I was just thinking that maybe you wanted to, perhaps, so that…” Dean had no idea what Aidan meant as he kept rambling, and Aidan was grateful that Dean didn’t know yet that he only rambled like this when he was nervous about something. Or in this case; someone.

 

“Aidan. Aidan! Turner!!” Dean said sharply, causing Aidan’s mouth to snap shut; midsentence. Dean smiled apologetically.

 

“You’re rambling, Mr. Turner”, Dean smiled and Aidan bit his lip.

 

“I told you… call me Aidan!” he muttered and saw a grin spread on the older man’s face.

 

“And I will, gladly, if and when you get to the point!” he retorted, lifting the glass on the tray to his lips to take a sip. Aidan laughed nervously and cleared his throat, praying that Dean couldn’t see the flush on his skin. But Dean was too busy trying to reign in the red in his own skin to notice Aidan’s flustered appearance.

 

“We just wondered if you wanted to go out and grab a beer with us tonight, mate”, Aidan said, gesturing towards the table of actors across the room and a few of them waved. Dean awkwardly lifted his hand in response and then turned back to Aidan.

 

“Sure. I’d love to!” he said, finally relaxing into the environment, thinking that maybe, just maybe, this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

\---

 

He couldn’t do this.

 

It had taken less than a week before they were practically best friends. Granted, it was easier that they got along than if they wouldn't have, since they were supposed to portray brothers after all. But it was more than that. With Dean, everything seemed easier. Aidan dared more, wanted more, gave more. And it scared the crap out of him. He’d never been this fascinated by another man before. _Fascinated_ , he thought and snorted to himself, was also a ludicrous word for describing the infatuation he had with the other man. And now they’d been here for over three months.

 

Aidan sighed and ran a hand through his unruly curls. He was sure he looked a mess, but he woke up at 3 and hadn’t been able to fall back asleep. It was now nearing 5:30, and he was supposed to be on set in 30 minutes so there was no point in trying to sleep anyway. He shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. When he stepped out of the bathroom 10 minutes later he’d barely managed to pull the boxers over his hips, the towel around his shoulders, when there was a knock at the door. Arching an eyebrow he padded over to the door, unlocking it and opening it slightly.

 

“Morning, sunshine!” Dean’s voice greeted him and he was pushed back as Dean pressed the door open to squeeze through.

 

“Fuck, Dean, what are you doing?” Aidan grumbled, but it didn’t sever the blonde’s enthusiasm.

 

“Thought I’d make sure you were awake!” Dean called over his shoulder,  and stepped further into the trailer.

 

Aidan closed the door and turned around, scratching his head. Dean held out a cup of coffee to him and he accepted it without a word, taking a sip. It was around there that it seemed to dawn on Dean the state of his friend; half naked and with wet hair, looking wonderfully flushed from what he could only assume was the heat of the water. Dean had to reel in the sudden urge to run his fingers through that hair and grab that perfect ass. Swallowing he cleared his throat, slapping on a smirk before Aidan had time to process the emotional roller coaster on Dean’s face.

 

“Aid, go put some clothes on”, he said and threw himself on the couch “And warn a guy next time” he gestured to Aidan’s half naked form. Aidan envied Dean for being so chipper in the morning.

 

“You busted into my trailer, mate”, Aidan retorted but nonetheless went to put on some clothes. When he came back out a small bag came hurtling at him and he barely caught it.

 

“Breakfast is served!” Dean called from the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. Aidan smiled and pulled a lukewarm bagel out of the bag.

 

“Thanks”, he smiled as Dean turned the TV off and got to his feet.

 

“Right, let’s go”, Dean said an pulled the door open and stepped out, Aidan close on his heel with the bagel perched in his mouth, jacket halfway  up his right arm and the coffee in one hand as he tried to lock the trailer-door. He was a sight for sore eyes and Dean laughed, taking the cup and keys out of Aidan’s hands to help. He locked the door and waited for Aidan to pull the jacket on properly before handing both items back.

 

They fell into a light, comfortable and familiar banter as they made their way around the trailers on their way to the set. Aidan chewed the bagel slowly as he watched Dean speak. There was something pleasant about the way his plump lips moved and Aidan sighed inwardly, trying to block out the images his mind was shaping for him -  images less than appropriate to think about your friend; least of all one of your best. They were greeted loudly as they stepped into makeup; Richard, James and Graham already seated – and they fell back into the rut of everyday life on set.

 

It was watching Dean being transformed into Fili that made up his mind. He’d never done this before and he wasn't sure he would ever do it again, but he thought that he didn’t have much to lose. That was a lie though, because he had everything to lose; first and foremost Dean. But there was just something about the way that Dean smiled at him that had him believing that he might not be alone. He would tell Dean the truth. He was determined.

 

\---

 

He could do this.

 

It took him another two weeks to work up the courage to actually say something to Dean. _But he could do this_. By then he was almost certain that Dean was at least not oblivious to Aidan and his feelings about them either; and it spurred him on.

 

”Hey Deano!” Aidan plopped down opposite Dean at the table.

 

“Hi Aid!” Dean responded distantly before folding the corner of the book he was currently reading to look up and meet the gaze of his friend. He seemed to realize that everybody had suddenly disappeared and they were oddly alone in the small area they referred to as ‘dining hall’. He set the book down to the side, Aidan’s eyes following the movement with his eyes.

 

“So…” Aidan started but trailed off as his gaze moved up to Deans face again. Smothering an impulse to reach out and touch him he took a deep breath and launched into what he’d came to say, causing Dean to chuckle quietly. “I was thinking, and you know how I am, thinking too much! But anyway, I was just wondering because I’m just like that, you know. And so what I wanted to say was…”

 

“Aid. Aid! Aidan!” Dean tried to cut through, smiling in amusement. “Aidan!” he said, a bit louder, cutting him off. “You’re rambling, Mr. Turner”, He offered and winked at Aidan, whose gaze traveled down to the table – remembering as well.

 

“I am, aren’t I?” Dean was surprised by the slight dust of red across Aidan’s cheeks; he was always the more confident of the two, the most outgoing.

 

“Yes, now stop chattering like a fool and tell me what’s making you so nervous?” Dean’s eyes glinted in withheld laughter and Aidan wished desperately that his smile would stop turning him into a brainless twit. Another deep breath and he decided to just spit it out.

 

“Would you go to dinner with me?” he asked, afraid to look at Dean, “Around 7-ish.”

 

“Yeah, sure”, Dean replied simply and Aidan’s head snapped up. Dean didn’t seem to be getting it.

 

“No, would you go to dinner with me?” Aidan pressed, causing Dean’s forehead to wrinkle. What on earth did that mean?

 

“I told you; yes”, Dean arched an eyebrow, his palms resting on the table as he leaned forward and it was all Aidan could do not to reach forward and kiss the confusion out of the shorter man.

 

“Only me”, He stared straight into Dean’s eyes. “Alone.”

 

“Oh”, He shrugged, receiving an exasperated sigh before it suddenly dawned on him what Aidan actually meant and another, deeper, raspier “Ooh”, escaped him. Aidan’s shoulders sagged a little in relief before he realized that it wasn’t actually an answer.

 

“And…?” Aidain asked quietly, daring to look up at the handsome face across the table. Dean flashed him a brilliant smile.

 

“Why, Aidan Turner, are you asking me out?” he winked flirtatiously.

 

“Well, I- I just thought- I mean-“, he cut himself off, sighing. “Why, yes”, he replied decidedly “Yes, I am!” the response was a low chuckle, gradually growing in volume. “Why are you laughing at me?” he tried his best to look offended, but instantly knew that the smile on Dean’s face wouldn’t allow it. Damn his Kiwi-looks and dimples.

 

“I’m sorry”, Dean excused and coughed a little. “I would love to go to dinner with you.”

 

“Really?” Aidan sounded so surprised and gave such an amazed smile that Dean wanted to ravish him right there. But he contained himself.

 

“Yes but… I thought you weren’t gay?” the question was cautious and he smiled softly.

 

“Well, I’m not…” Aidan’s reply was a little too quick. “I mean, not by definition… I’m bi-curious I suppose.” He shrugged, trying to make it look casual and Dean’s eyebrows arched.

 

“Have you kissed a guy?”

 

“No, I haven’t”, they stared at each other.

 

“Have you ever wanted to?” Dean’s look was inquiring and curious.

 

“Not until recently, no”, Aidan replied honestly and wished Dean wasn’t asking him all these questions. He quietly cursed Peter for giving them the afternoon off, so that there was nothing to save him from having this awkward conversation. No matter that he’d brought it all on himself.

 

“Well, then how do you know this is what you want?” Dean pushed and Aidan shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

 

“I suppose I don’t, really”, Aidan let out a huff of air, wondering why everything had to be so complicated.

 

“So, I’ll just be some experiment? Until you either realize that you like kissing guys, or figure out that it was a terrible mistake?” the way Dean said it had Aidan avoiding to look at him; it sounded so much worse than he’d intended.

 

“No, it’s not that- I just haven’t- you’re not going to-“, a muffled snort caused him to look up and he saw Dean grinning smugly at him. His mouth gaped open and Dean was obviously pleased with the effect he had on the younger man. Aidan scowled as realization dawned on him. “You knew, didn’t you?”

 

“I did”, Dean confirmed, still smiling.

 

“How?” Aidan’s eyes narrowed.

 

“James told me a few weeks ago”, Dean shrugged, sliding his hands further from himself on the table, following Aidan’s gaze down to them, purposely tempting him to grab them in his own.

 

“James told you?” Aidan asks incredulously, looking up again. He’d told James in confidence!

 

“To be fair, he was quite drunk at the time. And also, I’d been suspecting it for a while…” he shrugged again. Aidan gaped at his colleague and on-set best friend.

 

“You’re an asshole…” he muttered, causing Dean to chuckle at him. “And why didn’t you say something?” Aidan asked and cocked his head to the side.

 

“I tried, but every time I mentioned anything remotely like it you would change the subject or do something drastic; I do believe that one time, you actually ran away from me”, Dean smiled softly “I figured it’d be easier to let you take the first step.”

 

“Christ”, Aidan huffed and ran a hand through his unruly curls. “But, you’re not gay?” he looked up, his gaze intense as he fired Dean’s own question back at him.

 

“Not by definition, no”, he smirked as Aidan flushed before placing a hand on top of his. “Look, I don’t subscribe to the labels. Boy, girl, dwarf, elf… fuck, Aidan, I’d like you even if you were a fucking unicorn. Because it’s you! Nothing more, nothing less.” Aidan chuckled at that, and Dean sighed lightly. Aidan smiled, relief and happiness fighting to make room in his previously clenched chest.

 

“I’ll see you at 7!” Aidan called over his shoulder; suddenly on his feet and bounding out of the hall, leaving Dean with a confused albeit happy expression.  “And I am a unicorn!” Aidan added from the distance. Dean laughed, picking up his things, because really, how could he keep on reading now? Smile still playing faintly at his lips he went to his trailer to try and make time go faster.

 

\---

 

Their first date was positively a disaster. Which was probably for the best, because it relieved the tension immensely and all they were left to do was laugh about it. The taxi’s wheel got punctured, they were drenched in the rain as they helped the driver change the tire, the over-priced restaurant had a less than a satisfying amount of food on the plates and the service was absolutely wretched. Which is why, later on, they had been sitting on the sofa in Dean’s trailer; towels wrapped around their necks, laughing about it. They were still wet, but admittedly a lot warmer where they were sitting, knees brushing and laughter spilling from their lips.

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Aidan asked, pulling his feet up and settling further into his end of the sofa.

 

“Anytime!” Dean replied and smiled, leaning back to let his gaze stray from Aidan’s face and down to his slender legs, clad in a pair of dark-grey jeans for the night.

 

“How long have you…?” the question trailed off and was left hanging in the air, but Dean understood anyway.

 

“Since the first time you sat down with me at lunch my first day on the set.” Dean grinned and Aidan gaped again. “Close your mouth, you’ll catch flies at this rate”, he winked before continuing, “This is where you tell me how long you’ve had your sight set on me!” Aidan grinned back and laughed.

 

“Since I first laid eyes on you at the read-through after you’d been called in to replace Rob.” His reply is serious, although lighthearted. Before Dean had realized that Aidan moved, his face was very close and their breaths mingling as Aidan shifted his hand up the side of Dean’s arm, a question lingering in the touch. A faint nod from Dean and suddenly Aidan’s head exploded with overwhelming feelings when he leaned forward and their lips touched.

 

It was a chaste kiss, their first; light, tentative and careful – they were testing boundaries. A rapid move and their noses bumped, causing laughter to interrupt the tender moment. For a while they just stared at each other, none of them daring to say anything. It was everything they’d both wanted for so long and yet they were unsure of how to proceed. Dean watched intently as Aidan unconsciously sucked in his lower lip between his teeth, something he’d seen him do so many times before when was nervous, and that did it. Grabbing a handful of Aidan’s dark locks, Dean pulled him close to crash their lips together.

 

“Wow”, Dean panted when they parted. Aidan grinned mischievously and it suddenly occurred to Dean that he now had the dark haired Irishman in his lap, sitting astride him with a knee on either side of his hips, towels lying forgotten on the floor. Every intelligent thought he had went out the window when Aidan’s hands explored his torso, and Dean grabbed his hips roughly causing Aidan to gasp against the skin under Dean’s ear that his lips had turned to nip and kiss at. His hands caressed the blonde’s sides and he made his way along the jawline until his lips found their way back to Dean’s. It was absolute torture; agonizingly pleasurable and Dean’s attempt at stringing together a coherent sentence was lost when Aidan suddenly ground their hips together.

 

“Fuck!” Aidan groaned, open-mouthed and Dean took that chance to slide his tongue into the warm cavern, exploring every nook and cranny of Aidan’s mouth. Dean moaned when Aidan’s tongue gave response and they were suddenly fighting for dominance. Eventually Dean gave up and let Aidan raid his mouth before he pulled back slightly to bite down on his lower lip, earning a muffled groan from the older man. Aidan ground their hips together again, this time feeling the result of their growing arousals, and heard the gasp catching in Dean’s throat.

 

“I want to do things to you Dean… bad things”, Aidan voice was merely a raw grumble, whispered directly into Dean’s ear. “But the rules of 'How to be a gentleman" dictate that I have to wait until after at least our fifth date.” Dean responded by bucking his hips up into the younger man, cutting Aidan off short. His tongue traveled along the muscles in Aidan’s neck and in the dip where it connected to the shoulder he bit down, smirking as the younger man didn’t seem to have any response to it except a thick rumble of curses, too veiled in his Irish accent to make any sense to the Kiwi.

 

“Fuck the rules”, Dean growled, attacking Aidan’s neck with his lips. One of Aidan’s hands had in the meantime moved and were now firmly trekking Dean’s shirt further up on his stomach. And apparently he had found his voice again, because he grabbed Dean’s hair ferociously and lifted his head to gaze into blue, lust-glazed eyes, before he leaned down, whispering in Dean’s ear.

 

“I’d rather fuck you”, his voice was dangerously low, his smirk sensual, driving Dean insane. He thrust against Aidan and grinned as the other crushed their lips together. This kiss was short, but not less passionate. And suddenly Dean pushed Aidan off and got to his feet. Aidan opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when their eyes met and he understood; the lust glinting in his eyes. Dean held out his hand and Aidan took it, letting himself be pulled off the couch and into another breathtaking kiss, before Dean pulled him towards the bedroom. Aidan chuckled, but never lost sight of the way Dean moved, his coy smirk or the feeling of his hand wrapped around Aidan’s.

 

“Get in, get naked”, Dean ordered, voice thick, and Aidan appeased, although the way he slowly pulled the shirt over his head and practically danced in front of Dean had the older man groaning in response. And the only thing Aidan could do was laugh as Dean tackled him to the bed, pinning his hands above his head, nipping at the sensitive skin along his neck.

 

He was right where he wanted to be.

 

He could _so_ do this.

**Author's Note:**

> These boys wouldn't leave my brain alone, so I had to get them out of my head in some way. This is what happened. It's not my fault. Blame them, the little fuckers. Unfortunately I like them too much to refuse.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments where you feel it is deserved.


End file.
